


The Furies

by Geonn



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Multi, Multiple Partners, Partner Swapping, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/F, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen puts together a new version of the Five, with one distinct difference to the first incarnation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Furies

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Season 4 AU, with the AU elements starting at the beginning of Season 2.

Though Helen was sad when Henry made his decision to live in England with Erika, she couldn't help but consider it an opportunity. She convinced Will to continue his actions as a fifth column inside SCIU. It allowed him to work with Abby and the distance was doing wonders to help mend their fractured relationship. With the men gone, however, she found herself in dire need of a new team. Kate was the first brought back into the fold, of course. Garris remained underground and Kate returned to the new Sanctuary to resume her former role.

The vampire Afina's year-long probation ended and Helen officially welcomed her to the team with a taste of fresh blood. Afina drank it from Helen's wrist, and Helen was again reminded of the sexual thrill that came with being fed upon. She straddled Afina's thigh and thrust against it as Afina moaned her satisfaction, one hand on Helen's hip to guide her movements. Helen watched Afina's throat and whispered, "That's enough." Afina retracted her teeth and licked the wound until her saliva began its healing. Helen kissed the corner of Afina's mouth and let her out of her cell as a free woman for the first time since her arrival at the Sanctuary.

Will's position as Helen's partner was taken by Ashley, naturally. In the past two years the girl had matured and evolved to a point where she was interested in a more managerial role. After Terrence Wexford's ill-fated attempt at a coup, Ashley temporarily ran the New York Sanctuary until a permanent replacement could be found. The experience opened her eyes to the possibility of taking her mother's role as head of the Sanctuary, and what better place to learn than at her mother's side?

Afina started with an understanding of modern tech much inferior to that of Henry Foss. But under his tutelage and the guiding hand of Nikola Tesla, she quickly became adept at working the systems. Ashley and Kate were a formidable duo in the field, often coming back bruised and limping but ultimately successful. And no matter the damage done to their bodies or motorcycles, they always came back with a smile.

The final member of the team, Helen realized, was a bit of a vanity hire. She had literally operated for decades as the team's leader and resident physician, but given a qualified candidate she was willing to hand over the title. Charlotte Benoit had proven herself in the field and, after a few training missions to acclimate her to the life, she accepted Helen's invitation to join the Sanctuary as a permanent team member.

Helen didn't consider it a given that her relationship with Charlotte would continue. She made no overtures and said nothing either way, but she couldn't hide her relief when Charlotte arrived at her bedroom a few nights after her arrival. Barefoot and dressed in her pajamas, Charlotte had nervously asked, "Is this okay?" Helen had just nodded and used the belt of Charlotte's robe to pull her into the room.

Nikola seemed to accept Henry as a worthy successor to his genius. His brief brush with mortality had proven that despite his best efforts he might not be around forever. Henry, or Heinrich as Nikola insisted on calling him, would do nicely as an apprentice. At Declan's last report, vampire and HAP were wandering Europe. Erika and Alistair were both doing splendidly, and Henry often returned home to spend time with them. According to Declan it wasn't so much an obligation as a need to be with his family that kept drawing Henry back.

Helen was pleased to see Henry was so perfectly balancing a personal life with a dedication to the Sanctuary. She kept a critical eye on herself, ensuring that her romantic attachment didn't affect her judgment in the field. She became aware of Ashley's burgeoning relationship with Kate, allowed by arcane Hirusan marriage rites that allowed same-sex lovers. When she broached the subject with Kate, she discovered that Kate and Garris had been involved in a polyamorous relationship that he was now continuing in her absence.

Ashley was slightly panicked when she found out her mother knew who was sharing her bed. She knew about Helen and Kate's relationship and couldn't quite bring herself to talk to her mother about stealing her girlfriend. Helen arranged a mission for them to Tierra del Fuego, a mother-daughter outing that afforded them the opportunity to discuss relationships. Helen assured Ashley that she approved of Ashley's choice and that she wished them only happiness. Ashley, in turn, revealed that she knew how serious Helen and Charlotte had gotten and jokingly refused to call Charlotte 'Mom.'

Rumors began to spread through the Abnormal underworld about "the ghost of Helen Magnus" rising to take revenge on those who would wrong her. Ashley and Kate were, of course, recognized as members of Helen's team. Helen attempted to disguise herself in the field whenever possible. First she cut her hair extremely short and dyed it back to the natural blonde shade. She let it grow out and darken again when Charlotte expressed a preference for that look. She wore goggles and a hood while in the field, prompting mockery from her team for attempting to become a superhero. Joking aside, it helped quell the rumors that she'd survived the destruction of the Sanctuary.

The first cracks in the team appeared six months into the new era. Ashley, Kate and Afina went on a mission to Arkhangelsk while Helen and Charlotte remained at the Sanctuary to celebrate their anniversary. They were three days late checking in and, when they did make contact, Kate was not traveling with the other members of the team. She refused to explain why over the spotty radio connection, but she assured Helen that everything was fine and everyone was safe... for the most part.

When the trio got home, Helen debriefed Kate while Charlotte got Ashley and Afina's side of the story. They compared notes and came up with what they believed to be a comprehensive version of events. Their mission was to capture the leader of a red-list Abnormal smuggling ring and get information that would allow them to shut down his entire operation. Their first night in Arkhangelsk was an unmitigated disaster. The target was alerted to their arrival and was waiting for them with heavy artillery.

Afina took several bullets meant for Ashley, leaving the vampire badly injured and losing blood at an alarming rate. They managed to get her back to their hotel, and Kate went in search of a doctor who might be able to help them. While she was gone, Ashley offered her own blood as a substitute. Afina initially refused, but Ashley insisted it as payment for saving her life. Afina drank deeply and began healing. As Helen well knew, direct feeding from a vampire was often an undeniable aphrodisiac. Ashley was unprepared for the sensation and gave in without much consideration.

Kate came back to find them mid-coitus. Afina invited her to join them, but Kate chose to flee instead. Helen comforted Kate on the couch in her office designed to match the one she'd lost in the explosion. She held Kate as they watched the flames in the fireplace while Kate's tears slowly dried. Kate lifted her head and whispered her thanks for understanding, gratitude that resulted in a quick kiss on her cheek and another, lingering kiss on the lips. Helen didn't stop the kiss, but she also didn't respond to it. When Kate pulled back, Helen put a hand on her shoulder to keep her from continuing.

"I'm sorry, Kate. We shouldn't."

"Why not?" Helen turned to see Charlotte standing in the open doorway. Her face was unreadable as she quietly closed the door and entered the office. She was barefoot, as she often was at "home," and she folded herself onto the couch behind Kate. She put her hands on Kate's shoulders and massaged them, her eyes locked on Helen's.

"We're not exactly a nuclear family." She brushed Kate's hair away from her neck and bent down to kiss the warm flesh. When she lifted her head, Helen kissed her lips and then Kate's. Charlotte scooted closer, pressing against Kate behind as Helen pulled them both to her. Kate was pleasurably crushed between their bodies, alternating between Helen's lips and Charlotte's before watching them kiss.

"You're so beautiful together," Kate whispered when they parted. Helen kissed the corner of Kate's mouth, and Charlotte kissed her neck. Kate sagged against the back of the couch as they began undressing her, gasping when Helen's lips closed around her nipple, raising her hips when Charlotte's hand applied pressure through her jeans.

Her clothes made a pile on the floor in front of the couch. She was stretched out, her legs on Helen's shoulders and her head framed by Charlotte's thighs. Kate was only aware of movement between her legs; sometimes Helen's tongue was inside of her, sometimes her fingers held Kate open so Charlotte could taste her. Sometimes there were only fingers, and Kate knew they were kissing. She struggled to give as good as she was receiving, but she frequently had to stifle her cries of pleasure by biting her lip. Her fingers dug into Charlotte's thighs and she lifted her lower body to meet the teasing tip of Helen or Charlotte's tongue.

They kissed her in turn after her orgasm, and Charlotte took care to wipe the sweat from Kate's forehead and upper lip before helping her get dressed. "Go find your woman." Charlotte looked at Helen with pure lust in her eyes. "I'll take care of Dr. Magnus."

Kate thanked them both, kissing them in turn before she left the office. Helen's moans of pleasure followed her down the hall. She found Ashley, apologized for overreacting, and they reunited before Kate revealed what had happened in Helen's office. Ashley got very still and Kate worried she had gone too far. Finally, Ashley's hand tightened on the back of Kate's neck and she was pulled down so Ashley could whisper in her ear: "Tell me about Charlotte..."

After that night, monogamy became more of a guideline than a hard and fast rule. Helen and Charlotte were undoubtedly a couple, as were Kate and Ashley. But occasionally Kate would join Helen and Charlotte in bed, while Ashley continued her odd courtship-slash-thrall with Afina. Helen made sure her daughter was extremely careful, and she was often tested to ensure she wasn't truly becoming enthralled to the vampire.

Afina, on the other hand, considered all four women as members of her harem. Helen attempted to dissuade her usage of that term, but she finally relented. She drank from them all, ensuring none of them became too drained or risked becoming inadvertently enthralled. Helen soothed Charlotte during her first bloodletting, holding Charlotte's hands and whispering in her ear as Afina drank from Charlotte's inner thigh. While Charlotte agreed the orgasm was exquisite, she decided she could never be with Afina unless Helen was with her. Helen was extremely amenable to that plan.

A year after the formation of the new group, the five of them flew to London to oversee a meeting between the heads of SCIU and Declan's Sanctuary. Helen had decided it was time to come out of hiding and reveal her actions of the past few months. SCIU had gotten its ass handed to it enough times that Declan agreed they would welcome her resurrection. She hoped things would be different this time but, even if it wasn't, she was far enough off the grid that she could simply disappear again.

Will, Declan and Henry met them at the landing strip. Helen and Charlotte were the first off the plane. Helen wore her white dress shirt with onyx cufflinks, a black waistcoat and black tie. Instead of slacks, she wore an ankle-length black skirt and matching high heels. Her arm was linked around Charlotte's, who wore a simple green blouse and black slacks.

Ashley's hair was loose and blew around her face in the wind, her leather jacket buttoned at the collar so that the edges flapped around her hips as she walked. She wore jeans and knee-high boots. Kate followed her, dressed in a flowing blouse that could have doubled as a skirt if she wasn't wearing pants underneath it. Her hair was gathered in a loose ponytail that hung over her right shoulder.

Bringing up the rear was Afina. Her hair had been cut short and styled similar to Charlotte's, except with a curl that hung down in front of her face. She wore leather pants that had to have been painted on and an equally snug black tank top that showed off her bare arms. There were a few scars on her biceps and forearms but they were already well on the way to healing. Her skin was as pale as marble and, when she stopped walking, she could have been mistaken for a painted statue of a woman rather than a living creature.

Helen greeted her former teammates warmly before allowing them to escort her group to the waiting motorcade. Henry had fallen back to greet Ashley, walking beside her as they left the runway. "So, how is the new team working out for you, Doc?"

"It's worked out very well." She turned to examine her team. "You know what they say... never send a man to do a woman's job."

They got into the cars, Helen riding with Charlotte, Will and Declan, while Kate, Ashley and Afina rode with Henry. Helen was excited about the upcoming meeting whatever the outcome was. If SCIU didn't accept her help, then she would bid them farewell and go back to operating in secret. If they did capitulate, she would do everything in her power to help them while maintaining her autonomy in Sanctuary-related matters.

Either way, she knew the work of the team she'd assembled was only beginning.


End file.
